


Recovery

by lexivisaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BokuAka Day, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Injury Recovery, M/M, Permanent Injury, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Season-Ending Injury, Slow Burn, Sports, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexivisaurus/pseuds/lexivisaurus
Summary: In which Bokuto Koutarou is a professional volleyball player, and Akashi Keiji is his sports physician who treats his long term injury.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. The First Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone! this is the first fanfiction i’ve written, so any constructive criticism / feedback is certainly welcome. i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bokuto started on the path he had grown accustomed to walking over the past months, thoughts of concern crossing his mind every so often. His legs were hurting again, a result from difficult weight lifting yesterday. The burning sensation came from his lower back all the way down his legs. He adjusted his speed to reflect the way he was feeling, knowing what eases the sciatica. The familiar experience brought comfort, but he couldn’t quite shake the anxiety of the situation at hand. _“What if they don’t understand me like Dr. Petro did?”_ his mind questioned. He had been visiting Dr. Petro every Monday and Thursday afternoon for months, and this muggy Monday morning marks the first with this new doctor. The new doctor is supposed to be extremely skilled, but their qualifications are not where Bokuto’s concerns lie.

Bokuto is what most people would describe as ambitious to a fault. He is energetic beyond comparison and just as stubborn, so when it comes to his own limits, he has no problem surpassing them without giving a thought to the consequence. Dr. Petro understood that side of Bokuto, and was more adept at responding to it than any athletic trainer, physical therapist, or doctor he had ever visited in his life. Because of that, Dr. Petro’s move scared Bokuto, but he tried to remain optimistic. He wouldn’t judge his new doctor until he met them, to avoid any bias he might develop.

His walk came to an end as he opened the large glass doors at the entrance of the facility. The smell of cleanliness quickly replaced the lingering scent of motor fumes and the meat from his lunch. He checked himself in and found a seat, picking up one of the many sports magazines scattered about the table. The lobby was always pleasant, but Ushijima Wakatoshi’s picture on the front page of his magazine made it less so. The two had been competing since high school as the top aces in the country. Ushijima has always pulled ahead but has gone even further so since Bokuto’s injury. That made his picture sting all the worse, and he took note of the pain in his right hip as well. Bokuto isn’t a jealous person, but he can be extremely hard on himself, and seeing others succeed just happens to make it worse. His mood lifted when he saw his team featured within the pages of the same booklet. He was pulled away from analyzing the page when his name was called by a clear, smooth male voice from the opposite side of the room. He placed the magazine back where he found it and followed the man to the room he had been treated in so many times prior. Bokuto observed the man for the first time as they entered his workspace and noted that he was exceptionally attractive, in a professional sort of way, of course.

The doctor spoke while extending his hand for a handshake, “Hello, Bokuto. My name is Doctor Akaashi Keiji, and I will be taking care of you from now on.” Bokuto shook respectfully and made easy small talk while the doctor prepared everything for his therapy. Conversation seemed to come naturally to them, though Bokuto was clearly speaking around seventy percent of the time. Once Dr. Akaashi seemed prepared, Bokuto asked if he needed any information to update his file.

“Actually, I’ve looked over the files several times, and something is standing out to me,” Akaashi explains. Bokuto’s attention peeled away from his doctor's pretty eyes to the words that were coming out of his mouth “I don’t mean to go against Dr. Petro’s findings, but I would like to investigate a possibility that would alter the way that you receive care from now on,” he felt his muscles stiffen at the doctor’s words “I would have to take some x-rays to be positive, but I believe that something deeper is causing the symptoms you are currently experiencing.” Akaashi watched Bokuto carefully, taking in his expression and preparing his response carefully to any questions he may have.

“You mean I don’t have ADS?!” Bokuto interjected, excited to get away from his condition. “No, you still have degenerative scoliosis,” Akaashi explained sadly, understanding where Bokuto’s excitement stemmed from “but I don’t think ADS is what is causing all of your problems.” Bokuto thought about what this could mean for his career in silence for a few moments, and Akaashi allowed him the time. Playing professional volleyball with adult degenerative scoliosis surely isn’t something advised, but he could get away with it as long as he received the proper corrective care. It’s painful, but he makes it work because volleyball is his passion. No amount of pain could take it away from him, but if he has another more serious condition, what happens then?

“If it is what you think it is, sir, will I still be able to play?” He awaited the answer with every feeling but calm swirling around his mind. Akaashi replied with more emotion than is strictly professional, “I can’t make you any promises, but I will do everything in my power to keep you on the court, Bokuto.” He couldn’t help it. Something about Bokuto’s talkative and excitable nature made him feel for his situation all the more. Bokuto smiled at this and says, “I will hold you to that, then, doctor.”

Akaashi took the necessary X-rays and tests, and the rest of the appointment went smoothly. Bokuto received his usual therapies with ease, he had become used to them since the onset of his condition. “Relax the muscles, and reverse the damage” Dr. Petro always said. There were typically four steps to his therapies, but Dr. Akaashi added a fifth today. After the heat therapy and physical adjustment, the last two steps, Akaashi had called for a massage as well, saying, “This isn’t because of your scoliosis. Your muscles are like rocks and I can’t do my job,” he was laughing, “I’m sending you in to help get some of the tightness out, so maybe next time it’ll be a bit easier.” He added a smile at the end, and Bokuto couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“Well, doc, I am never going to complain about a massage. I’m here on MSBY’s dime after all.” Akaashi perked up at this, “I didn’t know you played for the Jackals! The ladies at the front said you played in the V. League but I wasn’t sure what division. I don’t go so far as to memorize names and faces, but that’s the team I find myself rooting for most often.” This made Bokuto’s heart flutter. He loved having fans, especially ones that like his team for their own reasons, not because they know him. “Oh so you enjoy volleyball?” Bokuto inquired. “I actually played in high school” Bokuto wanted to ask more about it, but Akaashi wasn’t finished, “Anyways, we’re all done here today. I’ll give you a call when I come to a conclusion on my theory. It was nice meeting you, Bokuto.” Bokuto wanted to continue the conversation, and was sad that he had to leave, but the doctor had other patients, too. He understood that, but he couldn’t help but feel a little sad that Akaashi didn’t want to finish, either.

Bokuto walked home to prepare for his evening practice. The incessant pain of the walk to the clinic had left him, and he felt much better. _“Doctor Akaashi seems like he will be a good fit.”_ He thought as he picked up his pace. He wondered about the team his doctor played for; he wanted to know if his high school team, Fukurōdani, had ever played them before. Was he in his prefecture? Had they been to nationals? He begged himself to remember to ask at his next visit.

As he arrived home, a familiar excitement pooled in his stomach. Bokuto loves playing volleyball more than anything else. The court is his home, and his teammates are his family. He prepared himself and his equipment and headed over to MSBY’s facility, in his car this time. He wanted to arrive early to get some extra spikes in, and hoped his setter would be there too. He walked into his practice with no thought of his injury on his mind, just ready to play volleyball.


	2. New Opportunities

Bokuto returned home from his practice, mentally energized but physically exhausted. His back and legs were pain free, but there was a familiar dull ache between his shoulder blades. _“I’ve got to give it to Doctor Akaashi”_ he thought. Usually after an intense practice his legs would be on fire with the sciatic pain from his back. He basked in this state putting on music and dancing while he attempted to cook himself dinner. He was interrupted, though, when his phone began to ring. The number on the screen was unfamiliar, but something told him to pick it up.

“Hello?” he tried to sound polite, but the confusion seeped into his words. “Bokuto, this is Doctor Akaashi. I’m calling you from my home. I’ve come to a conclusion on your situation, and it’s very important that you don’t so anything too physically demanding before you see me next.” Bokuto sadly thought about the dancing he wouldn’t be able to finish. “Does that include dancing?” he asked, anticipating the answer. The doctor laughed at this. “What kind of dancing are you doing?” he asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his tone. “Nothing too serious. I was just dancing while making my dinner, that’s all” he replied, not knowing why Akaashi was laughing at him. His response made Akaashi laugh even more, “That should be fine then, Bokuto. Just avoid doing backbends or more, uh, back intensive dancing.” The style that came to mind made Akaashi blush, as he fiddled with his fingers. The realization hit Bokuto, “I am not a twerker, sir!” he exclaimed while laughing at the embarrassment.

Then, the seriousness of the conversation came back into his mind. “I have practice with my team again tomorrow. What should I do about that?” he asked, hopeful he could still go. “Actually, Bokuto, I don’t work on Tuesdays, so we could meet to go over everything that has to do with this new diagnosis sometime before your practice. So you don’t have to miss, of course” Akaashi knew there was another reason, but this is the one that sounded the best. “Sure, yeah! That sounds great, actually. We can meet for lunch, if you’d like.” Bokuto offered. “Perfect. Sometarō at 1?” Akaashi responded, now excited. “I’ll see you there. Have a nice night, doctor.” Bokuto made a note of the plans so he wouldn’t forget, but he knew he wouldn’t.

“You can call me Akaashi, if you want. I’d like to be your friend, Bokuto” “Okay, Akaashi” he responded, happy to drop the formalities. “Goodnight, Bokuto. I will see you tomorrow.” “Goodnight. See you then.” The idea of a new friend made Bokuto’s heart beat with anticipation. He had plenty of friends, Hinata, Kuroo, Atsumu, Sakusa, Yukie, Konoha, the list goes on, but in his opinion, it’s the more the merrier. Especially if it is his doctor. A part of him hoped the friendship would help Akashi understand him like Dr. Petro did, but another part said that he didn’t need the help. Akaashi was already surpassing his expectations. It was obvious he cared about Bokuto. What other doctor would work overtime and plan to meet outside of the clinic just to ensure the patients well being? Akaashi is very skilled at his job. It’s like he was made to do it.

Once Bokuto left the room where he took the call, a smell reminded him of the task he was performing beforehand, and that was not a good thing. Bokuto ran into the kitchen as fast as he could, and removed the pan of what was once chicken from the stove. It was severely charred. _“How did I let this happen?”_ he thought to himself. Once he heard Akaashi on the phone, he let his meal completely escape his mind. There was no damage to the kitchen itself, but the chicken was done for. Playing professional sports required a good diet, so Bokuto followed that religiously, more so than most. Burning his chicken threw off his meal plan for the whole week. Instead of letting that happen, he ventured out into the night to pick up a new dinner.

* * *

Akaashi’s nights were much calmer than Bokuto’s. Well, Akaashi’s everything tended to be calmer than Bokuto’s. He’s kept a journal since graduating medical school and filled it in nightly, and it was one of the best parts of his day. It offered a chance to relax and reflect. He wrote about the different athletes he treated, his coworkers, different symptoms he encountered. Anything that he encountered, he documented. He was incredibly passionate about his job, and he loved everything about it. Nothing about his move to Tokyo changed that. It actually made it more exciting. He felt like he was in the big leagues of sports medicine now, and Bokuto proved that even more. So, he wrote about Bokuto. About his injury, about Akaashi’s now proven theory, about Bokuto’s determination to play, about adult degenerative scoliosis, about degenerative Spondylolisthesis. Anything he could think of about Bokuto, he wrote down. He had more patients than him, of course, but Bokuto was the most interesting. Not just because of his double conditions, but his ability to fight through them as well. The MSBY team is no joke, and Bokuto is the ace at that. His accomplishments are extremely impressive, and not just because of the obstacles he’s overcome. It was extremely admirable, and Akaashi did just that.

 _“Lunch tomorrow is going to be good,”_ he told himself. No matter the news he has to break, it will still be good. It has to be. Bokuto will be Akaashi’s first friend in Tokyo. He hopes that it turns out well, Bokuto is extremely likable. He draws people in to him, and Akaashi knows that he is no exception. He was glad to be no exception.

 _“If all goes well tomorrow, I will offer to do it again, outside of being his doctor.”_ Akaashi needed this, a friend. The loneliness of his new life wasn’t something he was prepared for. He left all of his friends and most of his family when he came to Tokyo. It had only been a couple days, but the homesickness was intense. They texted and called to keep in touch, but it was different now. He told himself it was worth it to pursue this career advancement, but if the crippling loneliness and anxiety that came with it persisted, the good would no longer outweigh the bad. Bokuto provided hope for this dire situation.

Akaashi closed his journal, ate a small meal, and went to bed with anxieties on his mind. He turned on his television and watched an old Jackals game to familiarize himself, sweeter thoughts replacing the others. He slept with the game as background noise, his final thoughts before his rest those of his volleyball days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! as I have said before, this is my first fan fiction to publish. if anyone has any advice or criticism i would love to hear it.


	3. Before Lunch

Akaashi woke up slowly. He liked taking his time on the days he didn’t have work, enjoying the peaceful feeling that shrouded the mornings. His body tended to keep him on a loose schedule. Without an alarm he was a semi-early riser; he usually woke up around the seven to eight o’clock hours. He didn’t allow himself to stay in bed for long, which was a rule of his mother’s. “The bed is a place for sleep, not laziness,” she would always say. He kept this rule as an adult. The association with sleep helped him feel more comfortable in his bed and always calmed him as a child. The same concept still applied years later.

He made himself a small breakfast, not wanting to spoil his appetite for lunch with Bokuto. Akaashi believed that eating is very important. As a teen he often skipped meals due to anxiety, but he no longer allowed that excuse. He made a point to never skip a meal. It allowed him to feel in control of himself, and that was always soothing. His excitement for the activities to come later made it harder to eat, but he finished the meal and washed the few dishes that were dirtied right after. He liked avoiding large tasks when possible, and if that meant cleaning up after himself every time he was okay with that. It kept his apartment very tidy and easy for him to live in. Outside of the loneliness, Akaashi was very happy with his new life, and the prospect of a new friend in Bokuto increased the happy feelings exponentially. 

The rest of Akaashi’s morning was calm. He read a couple chapters of a book he’s been trying to finish since March, so at least a month now. The book was interesting, he was just never in the mood to finish it. Other things always seemed more appealing, so he made himself tea and sat on the couch scrolling on his phone until it was time to get ready to go out. He was a little eager, and got ready a bit too early, so there was time left over before he needed to leave. He checked himself in the mirror one last time and was happy with his appearance. He left his home and arrived at the venue a few minutes early, to prepare himself to explain things to Bokuto.

* * *

Bokuto woke up to the sound of his television that had been left on overnight. He didn’t mind, as it was probably time for him to begin his day anyways. He remained in bed on social media for a few minutes before actually beginning his day, though. That had become routine for him. He always said that it helps his brain wake up before he has to use it, but Kuroo always tells him that he never actually uses it. 

When Bokuto finally gets out of his bed, he’s running a bit late. So he rushes himself to get ready for the gym; only leaving time for teeth brushing, slight hair combing, dressing, and throwing a couple of things that could make a breakfast in his gym bag. He walked out the door looking slightly disheveled, but no longer worried about the time. He started eating something from his bag while he walked, enjoying the nice spring morning. He was half way to the gym when he remembered the conversation he had with Akaashi the night prior.

_“Crap. I’m not supposed to do anything that could make it any worse on my back.”_ This realization frustrated him, because he was supposed to train legs today, which would put stress on his spine. He didn’t want to waste this morning’s efforts, so he continued to his gym. His training is important to him, so he knows he’ll figure something out. Because this is his off time, he doesn’t have to stick to a strict routine anyways. He goes to the gym because he wants to, not because the Jackals require him to. It helps him become better, and that is plenty rewarding. He entered the gym cheerfully, surrounded by the usual crowd plus a few extras. He smiled at everyone he saw, and they smiled back. He used a few arm machines, taking up a little less than an hour, and then decided to head back home to shower and prepare himself for lunch. On the walk home, he thought about the outfit he would wear. He would usually see Akaashi while wearing the comfortable, loose fitting clothes that were ideal for physical therapy, so now was his chance to impress. His fashion wasn’t stellar by any means, but he enjoyed putting together the things he wore out nonetheless. He put together an outfit in his head and got more and more eager to try it on. 

Once he arrived back home, he took a nice shower and allowed time for the heat to soothe his muscles. Bokuto was always sore in some place, his training required it, but he liked to ease it when possible. He put on the clothes he had planned, and they looked nice. He fixed his hair messily, different than he did in highschool but still just as striking. He liked keeping it more down now, messier. Once he was happy with his appearance, he put on a necklace and cologne, and walked to his car. The drive was nice, he played music and sang along poorly, and he was right on time pulling into the parking lot. He wondered if Akaashi was there as he walked to the entrance. This question was answered as he looked around at the people seated outside the restaurant.

Sitting there was the most well dressed man he had ever seen in his life. His clothing wasn’t fancy by any means, and he didn’t look out of place at all, but the detail and style of the ensemble was impeccable. Bokuto was blown away. He looked a bit closer at Akaashi and noticed something. 

_“Is he... wearing makeup?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akaashi is the best dressed out of all the haikyuu boys, and that is fact.
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you like it so far! i’m open to any feedback you could possibly have.
> 
> have a nice day <3


	4. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so happy that people are enjoying this!
> 
> i thought it would be helpful to know that bokuto’s medical conditions are based off of my own experiences as a high school athlete. the condition is different, but the symptoms are nearly identical.
> 
> enjoy the chapter :)))

Bokuto didn’t have a _problem_ with Akaashi wearing makeup. Not at all. He was just surprised to see him looking so _pretty_. Akaashi was stunning, more than any girl, or boy, Bokuto had ever been with. The makeup wasn’t bold at all, just shimmery pink on the mans cheeks and eyelids. He also wore mascara and a gorgeous shining lip gloss. It was breathtaking. Bokuto couldn’t help but stare as he walked closer to their table.

Akaashi noticed Bokuto’s stares and nervousness immediately swept over him. He debated on wearing his makeup out, but it made him feel good, so he wore it. He now regretted that decision with every fiber of his consciousness. He knew that he screwed up his chances at being Bokuto’s friend. His face turned a deep pink from his embarrassment, “I’m so sorry. I knew it wasn’t a good idea, and I apologize,” he stammered. 

His sudden outburst confused Bokuto. _”Why on earth is he apologizing?”_ he thought to himself. He didn’t know how to respond to the man in front of him, but he tried his best. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

These words were a relief to Akaashi, but he didn’t feel completely comfortable yet. “I don’t know, it’s just you looked uncomfortable, and that is the last thing I want.” Saying this made Akaashi feel stupid. There was no reason for him to apologize like that, and he knew it. He couldn’t help but feel bad about himself, sometimes. 

Bokuto understood what was going on now, and he had to help. “Why would I be uncomfortable, Akaashi?” He knew that if Akaashi would tell him why, he could help the other man feel much better about the situation.

”I thought the way I look could have offended you. It happens sometimes, and I really didn’t want to mess this up before it even started.” Akaashi mentally kicked himself. “ _What kind of professional are you?”_ He let his need for friendship overtake his job. There was nothing he could do to fix it now, though. 

“You look fantastic, actually. I thought my outfit looked nice, but then I saw yours and holy shit! You dress really nice.” Bokuto was excited to compliment Akaashi, hoping it would help his obvious self esteem issue. “Not to mention your makeup. It looks so nice in this light, especially.”

Akaashi lit up at Bokuto’s words. It was hard to find people who really and truly accepted him, so Bokuto doing it with ease was a real shock. ”You really think so?”

”Of course I do!” Akaashi was beaming now. Words like these were few and far between in his world, so he soaked them up as quickly as he could. He knew he would be thinking about this moment for weeks. “That really means a lot. Thank you, Bokuto,” Akaashi made sure to smile with his words, “I apologize for my outburst and my assumption.”

”Well you are forgiven,” Akaashi’s simple formality in his sentences made Bokuto feel the need to be formal as well. He felt weird being formal though, so he added an awkward smile at the end. Then, a waitress came to their table side, and that moment came to to an end.

After they placed their orders, Akaashi decided it was time to do what they came to do. “So, Bokuto, about your conditions,” Akaashi began. His work was one of the few things he was completely confident in, so he tried to put that confidence behind his words.

”I’m listening.” Bokuto responded.

“I have discovered that you are currently suffering from degenerative spondylolisthesis. This condition isn’t rare, and it is treatable, but there are risks to treating it. I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability.” Akaashi paused once he finished, letting Bokuto take in his words. 

“Well how can I treat it- wait no, first. What does that even mean?” The prospect of treatment was exciting to Bokuto, because there is no treatment for his scoliosis. 

“Degenerative spondylolisthesis is a condition in which a vertebra in your spine has slipped forward on the one below. Yours has been left undetected and untreated for so long that it’s extremely serious. If you continue as you are the nerves coming from your lower back will become damaged to the point of no return, but as I said, it is treatable.” The words hurt Akaashi to say. This condition isn’t a major one in any normal case, but because of Bokuto’s grueling workouts and practices, the vertebra has migrated almost completely out of place. 

This diagnosis hit Bokuto like a ton of bricks. The weight of the conversation found a home on his shoulders, and he was silent. The happy expression that usually danced on his features was nowhere to be found. This was serious. “What is the treatment, Doctor?”

Akaashi was frowning now, painfully aware of Bokuto’s emotional state. “There is a surgery that’s purpose would be to return the vertebra to its proper place. Any kind of surgery has it’s risks, though.” Akaashi knew Bokuto wouldn’t want surgery. Surgery meant putting volleyball on hold, and that simply wouldn’t do. 

“What happens if I don’t get it?”

Akaashi knew this was coming. “You risk extreme damage to the nerves in your legs permanently. This would cause you to have very little feeling or control of them.” 

Bokuto could feel the panic set in. What would he do? This could be career-ending for him no matter what he chose, but he knew what he had to do. “So I have to get it?”

”You don’t have to do anything, Bokuto, but I highly recommend getting the surgery. I will do absolutely everything in my power to keep you playing volleyball for as long as you can.” Akaashi meant this. He meant it as much as physically possible. 

“Okay. Get it taken care of then, please.” As much as Bokuto didn’t want this, he knew he had to accept it. The faster he accepted it, the faster he could get over it. 

“There’s a lot that has to be done before then, but I will start on it as soon as possible, but for now, we eat.” Akaashi wished he would’ve waited. He wanted to enjoy lunch, but he imagined Bokuto didn’t feel like enjoying much. 

“You’re right. Let’s have a good lunch for the time being.” Bokuto smiled with his words. He wanted to forget about it, so he focused on Akaashi instead. 

They food arrived, and they ate in comfortable conversation. It came easy to them, and they were already becoming friends. Bokuto paid for Akaashi’s meal despite his arguments. He claimed that it was “compensation” for working overtime just for Bokuto’s sake. Akaashi allowed it just so Bokuto would stop begging. They enjoyed each other’s company so much that they made a promise to do it again sometime. 


End file.
